Retribution
by Zaray
Summary: Vengeance was never his thing, but due to his current situation, he could make an exception.
1. Homocide

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. (cries)

Italics are thoughts. The main couple will be RikuxSora, of course. I'll think about adding others, if anyone has any suggestions on who they should be.

* * *

_**x**X**xH**__omicide**x**X**x**_

* * *

**F**eather-light footsteps pounded against newly-polished hard wood floors, hastily. Heavier ones could be heard stomping behind, chasing after its prey. A door slammed shut as the young man attempted to vanish from the intruder's intimidating sight.

Fists hammered against said door, a malicious voice demanding that the door be opened. Silence was his only response, which in turn, made the trespasser grow even more furious with the boy.

Furniture moving around could be heard from inside the room, being forcefully pushed against the only entrance into the room.

The older man smiled._ Killing him might actually be fun._

Riku pushed anything that was considered movable against the door, blocking the unwanted idiot following him from entering his hiding spot. After moving the last piece of furniture, he quietly placed himself in one of the four dark corners of the room, curling himself up into a fetal position.

Without shoving his thumb in his mouth, mind you. He would never be caught dead doing that.

The persistent fist banging against the door had ceased. The killer or robber or whatever that mysterious man was had finally left the poor teenager alone.

For now.

A sharp pang in Riku's gut kept telling him that the man would return. And accomplish whatever his strange task was. Or at least try to.

But Riku wouldn't allow him the chance. He couldn't! For all he knew, the maniac wandering around, if he was even still present in the house, could've already gotten to the silver-haired boy's parents'. He had to make sure they were alright.

That the both of them were still perfectly alive and healthy.

With newfound courage the silver-haired teen crawled over to the entrance, pressing his right ear against the wooden door, listening for any sounds that might indicate that the intruder was still roaming around.

He sat there, amazingly still, until his knees began to ache from the position his body had currently put itself in. Riku could sense no movement around where he hid, which was a good sign, he guessed.

It would mean that the hooded figure had departed from his home. But it could also mean that his parents were already killed. No movements from outside could be interpreted as no one being in the house, other than Riku.

Which would only result if his parents' were kidnapped. Or just decided to randomly leave him during such a scarring experience. He didn't think they were cruel enough to do that, though. Hopefully.

It could also be taken as people still occupying his home, but not being able to move. Which would only happen if said people are already dead, or injured to the point where they can't be mobile. Or just scared shit less.

Riku wished for the latter. Badly.

He waited a couple more seconds before dubbing it safe to flee from his hiding spot and search for his parents. He stood up half-way, wincing in pain as his spine began to crack from being forced to stay in one painful position for too long.

Riku placed his pale hand on the doorknob, his other hand grabbing the closet thing next to him that could be used as a weapon. He spared a quick glance at the item, his eyes widening a fraction, before returning to their normal size.

He opened the door slightly, praying to the gods that the hinges wouldn't creak. But alas, the world was against the poor boy._ Squeak-Squeak-Squeak._

Yep, the gods hated him. He was sure of it now.

He slowly crept down the hallway, his mind racing with thought after thought. He stayed close to the wall, attempting to blend in with the shadows. If he stayed hidden, he could jump the creep terrorizing his house.

If he was still there, that is. From this day forward, Riku officially hated the word,"if." He didn't care if it wasn't nowhere near normal to hate words, he hated "if." It just tortured him relentlessly with endless possibilities concerning his situation.

And he already had a migraine and this stupid word was causing it to worsen. He had other things to worry about, like the wonderful weapon he was holding in his right hand.

The weapon he was supposed to defend himself and his family with. The same weapon he was supposed to attack the intruder, and hopefully, injure him immensely with. The world really did hate him.

_An umbrella. Just frickin great. Look at me I'm Riku, fear my hazardous umbrella!_

He rolled his aquamarine eyes, upset at his selection. It wasn't even his choice. There weren't really much more options located inside the room, since mostly everything was still boxed up.

He couldn't even call for help since the phone lines weren't connected yet, and he doubted the trespasser would allow him to leave the house to use the neighbor's phone. If he was even still in the house.

But if he was, then Riku was pretty much screwed. Especially with this dangerous umbrella of his. It was the mightiest weapon in all of the lands.

The "if" had returned. Oh how badly Riku wanted kick the person that created the torturous word.

He rolled his eyes again, mentally slapping himself for being sarcastic at such an unsafe moment. This was no time to mock the umbrella and the word, even though they were both absolutely horrible to him.

For all Riku knew, the moron in his house could have real artillery, like a gun or a sword. Now could someone please tell him how the hell an _umbrella_ would hold up against one of those things?! No, they didn't need to, he already knew the answer.

Terribly!

He fumed, a scowl set on his features as he made his descent down the rotten stairs that he was sure would creak. Or break. He would rather the creaking, thank you very much. Riku wasn't ready to break his neck and become crippled.

Hell, he didn't even have to go through the staircase, he just needed to roll down it. And considering his luck, he wouldn't be surprised if he did. The entire house was pitch black, making it hard for him to be aware of his surroundings.

And usually, people would turn on the lights when they were in the dark, but they weren't Riku. They weren't stuck in his situation, having some psycho rampaging around their new home while they walked around with an umbrella.

They weren't afraid to turn on the lights because no one was after them. But once again, they weren't Riku. He couldn't turn on any of the lights, or even use a flashlight because he was afraid that he would be found. And if he was found, he would have to say goodbye to everything he loved.

Hell, he would rather fall through or down the stairs then get caught by the intruder, even if he did get crippled in the process. But that was only for like, a last resort type of thing.

He didn't want to be handicapped, especially not at the young age of sixteen.

He still had to have sex!

Well handicapped people could still have sex. They just couldn't enjoy it as much as the people that weren't crippled in any way. Or maybe they di-

Wait, wait, wait. These weren't the things you were supposed to think about during a life-and-death situation. He was starting to consider that fact that maybe he was indeed mental.

He needed help. Lots and lots of help. Because he knew for certain, that this here umbrella of his would only lead to his downfall.

No, he wasn't going to stop mocking the umbrella. It was distracting him from thinking about death...and sex. Weird combo.

He descended quietly down the last few steps, grateful that he could still move every part of body. He slowly paced into the kitchen, hands flowing gently against the wall, using it as a type of guide.

Riku was growing annoyed. He was tired of being blinded by the darkness, hated not being able to see a damn thing around him. His left hand searched the walls for the switch that controlled the lights on the chandelier hanging from the living room ceiling.

He found it after a few seconds, turning around quickly as he flipped the switch with a smirk, his right hand's grip tightening on the umbrella. The luminous light from the chandelier brightened the entire room, causing Riku to cover his eyes with his free hand, until his pupils were able to dilate.

He removed his hand, glad that the burning from the lights finally withered away. The sight that lay in front of him made him yearn for the burning to return, though. All he could witness around the room was a vile red liquid.

It was _everywhere._

It was painted onto the walls, the material of the sofas' sucking the liquid in as if it was water, causing it to turn a darker shade of its original color, with a slight red tint.

The expensive carpet that his mother adored was stained a slight purplish color, the smell escaping the fabric caused Riku to double-back, dropping the umbrella as he fell to his knees, both of his arms tightening around his abdomen.

He could feel the puke rise from his stomach and make its new home in the back of throat. He could feel it burn his esophagus, attempting to force its way out of the young man's mouth.

The smell from the blood clouded his nostrils, causing the vomit to strengthen tenfold. The burning in his throat increased, until he gripped onto the wall for support, finally giving in and allowing it escape.

After emptying whatever contents he held in his stomach, he steadied himself back onto his feet, finally summoning up enough courage to take a look around the room again. He wasn't stupid. He was a little on the crazy side, but he wasn't stupid.

He knew exactly what was splattered around the room. Blood. His parents' blood.

He was too late.

Riku allowed himself to take a few steps closer, examining the room further, in search of their bodies. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn't their blood.

It could be red paint, couldn't it? Red paint that caused him to throw up and looked an awful lot like blood.

Right? Right.

So until he found the bodies, he wasn't going to let whatever liquid that was thrown onto his walls cloud his judgment. He turned back around, set on looking around the kitchen for any clues on his parents' whereabouts.

His eyes widened a fraction, his heart's erratic beating beginning to quicken out of surprise. He didn't see that before. Sure, he saw blood everywhere, but he never noticed it painted onto the wall in the form of words.

Goosebumps proceeded to make themselves known on his alabaster skin, his stomach performing somersaults that caused more vomit to rise into the back of his throat. His vision grew hazy as countless and random things swirled around his mind.

Usually Riku had an answer to almost every situation, but this had him dumbfounded. There, stained on the wall in blood, were three words that caused him to feel so many emotions at once that he felt like he was going to explode in a matter of seconds.

And not the good type of three words, that most couples would spout to each other non-stop.

There, written on the wall, were three words that seemed to slow time, forcing Riku to fully comprehend the meaning of them.

_You're next, boy._

No, those words were the _total opposite. _Secretly, Riku blamed the umbrella.

* * *

So um, should I continue or delete it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Please:)


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Well I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for supporting this story. So here's chapter two of Retribution.

Italics are thoughts.

* * *

_**x**X**xR**ealization**x**X**x**_

* * *

Lights.

Colorful lights.

The luminous glow disturbed the sleeping teenager, causing his dormant body to stir. Two eyes cracked open, revealing a beautiful shade of turquoise. His silver hair was disheveled, multiple strands glued to the sides of his face due to sweat.

The thing he was occupying couldn't even be called a bed. The mattress underneath his tired body was worn out. The pointy metal of the many springs in between pierced his back, allowing his mind to believe that he might be bleeding. The sheets held a musty scent to them, causing his stomach to churn.

Well at least he hoped it was the sheets. It would be quite embarrassing for his body to be the habitat of that type of odor.

His head was pounding. He could've sworn that his heart was beating in his brain, the blood flowing around his mind, colliding into his ear drums, causing thunderous sounds to echo off the interior of his skull.

The articles of clothing covering his body didn't belong to him. They were too big, too long. They weren't his. He wanted his. But you don't always get what you want. Isn't that what they said in that one song?

Aside from all of that, he didn't have a clue where he was. The room he was in looked nothing like his own bedroom. Boxes weren't scattered around the floor and his parents hushed tones couldn't be heard from the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked food wasn't drifting around the house, tickling the boy's nostrils causing his stomach to grumble in response like it usually did.

He held no recollection of anything that happened yesterday. And no matter how hard he tried to remember, all that came up was a blank. Like anything that happened the day prior was erased from his memories, leaving only darkness to take its place.

It bothered Riku tremendously, he felt like something important took place that day, something he should very well remember. But he couldn't recall anything for the life of him, and the nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that forgetting was for the best.

But his mind was set on retrieving his newly lost memories, only giving up after a few tries. The memory loss was causing him stress, worsening his already throbbing head. The pain was nothing he had ever felt before, causing him to clutch his head in pain and fight down the urge to scream.

A groan from the other side of the room was heard., making Riku fully aware of the fact that he wasn't alone, which he would've preferred. A tousle of sheets followed by a loud _thump_ came next. A head of flaming spiky hair could be seen popping out of the cocoon of sheets.

Limbs went wild as their owner went on a rampage. Curses could be heard spewing out of their mouth, mostly revolving around the " fucking sheets." Riku actually found this person quite amusing, allowing a slight chuckle to escape his throat, despite all the immense pain he felt.

A couple of seconds passed with Spikes over there still fussing with the covers. Eventually finding their way out, letting a triumphant "Hallelujah!" leak from their thin, pale lips as they stood up. Riku eyed the stranger carefully.

His silhouette looked masculine, long arms and a lanky build. He wasn't overly skinny, either. Muscles were noticeable on his biceps, even in the dark. Well it wasn't that dark, the sun could be seen making its ascent into the sky. Its light flowing through the fabric covering the windows, bouncing off a round, shiny object attached the ceiling.

It looked a helluva lot like a disco ball in Riku's opinion. But like hell if he knew.

The lean man took a few steps toward the silver-haired boy's direction, after giving the sheet he was previously entangled in a small kick. Said boy's entire body tensed as the other's presence drew near, hands clenching into tightened fists.

But they weren't noticeable nor threatening if they were even visible. The unknown being walked straight past Riku, pulling the curtains apart. Riku eyes followed him the entire way there, regretting it soon after as the sunlight poured in through the newly exposed windows, hitting the poor boy straight in his face, catching him off-guard.

His loosened fists flew, grabbing the foul-smelling pillow, his head thrusting itself underneath it while he laid on his stomach, hiding his tortured eyes. The light, it was something he was starting to despise. It set his eyes ablaze, tears prickling the insides of his eyeballs, causing his already excruciating headache to alter into a painful migraine.

"Wakey, wakey princess." The older man smirked, his lengthy arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the windowsill. "Come on kid, I don't have all day."

"It's Riku, not kid." He gradually pulled himself from underneath the pillow, tossing the unpleasant-scented thing across the room. He placed his body into a sitting position, legs crossed Indian style as his eyes glued themselves to the cryptic person standing in front of him.

Well, the teen was right, it was a man and he sure was lanky. His fiery red hair was styled in spikes that stuck out in all directions. It was certainly different, nothing Riku had ever seen before. The man had a thin but chiseled face, his features holding an attractive quality to them.

His eyes were what stuck out the most to Riku, though. They were a lot like his own, a shade of green, but different. They didn't have that little tinge of blue that Riku's had. No, his were full out green, more on the jade side if the teenage boy could say so himself.

They were mesmerizing, piercing into his very soul with just one glance. Making him feel like this person could figure out everything about him, from his past to what he was thinking at that exact moment, with just staring at him with those _eyes._

He tried breaking his gaze from the older man, but failed miserably. All he did was observe more, exploring every inch of skin he could find on the older man. His own eyes traveled, becoming aware of the strange little marks underneath the man's eyes. There weren't bags or dark circles, like most people would have.

There were teardrops, tattooed teardrops. The violet used to make them contrasted beautifully with the man's slightly pale skin, jade eyes and cerise colored hair, giving him an exotic appeal.

Certainly nothing Riku ever came across before. Was it even normal to notice that much about a guy?

"Alright, Ri-ku," the older sang playfully, letting each syllable roll off tip of his tongue, as if trying the name out. It made Riku's eye twitch from annoyance, he already disliked his name, no need for the bastard to make it sound worse.

"Lo-"

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" That smirk was still perfectly evident on his lips, his eyes gaining a type of mischievous glint to them. It all made Riku's blood boil." And from now on, I'm the only one speaking."

Oh _hell no._

A loud beep rung throughout the house, causing Axel to leave his position against the windowsill and trudge into another part of the house, returning with Riku's clothes a couple of seconds later, which he flung at the silver-haired boy.

"I think I got most of the blood out."

"Blo-"

"Didn't I say that I'm the only one that talks from now on? I'll explain everything else later. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Axel walked quickly out of Riku's sight, leaving no room for any arguments or rebellious acts. Riku grumbled, examining his freshly-scented clothes hastily before throwing them on. Even though his clothes were quite clean, the silver-haired teen couldn't help but feel disgusting.

He wasn't even given the chance to take a shower nor brush his teeth, and now he was being rushed to leave where ever the hell it was.

A weary sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. _At least the clothes smelled a helluva lot better than the sheets did._

* * *

**T**hey had been driving for about a good five minutes, neither saying a word at the moment. Riku had previously been trying to coax some answers out of the older man, resulting in tiny arguments and Axel almost running over a little old lady with a very nasty mouth.

And there Riku was thinking she was innocent. Boy, he was wrong.

They were currently at a stop light, Axel's nimble fingers tapping against the steering wheel impatiently.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

Riku sat there in the passenger seat, amazed. And here he was thinking he was a short-tempered person. But he was saint compared to this guy. A frickin saint. The light's dull red changed to a vibrant green, a mumbled "Thank you, God" could be heard from the driver as he sped off.

Usually Riku hated seat belts, despised them with a passion. He never wore one while he was driving with anyone, even when he was by himself. He liked feeling the rush of the drive, not being restricted by the annoying belt that latched itself across his torso.

He felt limited with it, which is why he never wore one. He never feared getting in a car accident, he tried to keep that thought outside his mind at all times. The silver-haired teen never really saw a point in worrying about something that ruined his fun.

Anyone that knew Riku knew how reckless he was, how he liked to live his life to its fullest potential. Which is why they never questioned nor commented on his " no seat belts" thing. But if any of them saw the boy now, they wouldn't believe that it was actually him.

Because here Riku was wearing a seat belt _and_ clutching onto it for dear life. It wasn't his fault, though. You couldn't help but have thoughts about crashing into things with Axel driving. That psycho.

"Kid, do you seriously not remember anything?"

What exactly was he supposed to remember? Riku didn't know if he could answer, not with the dizziness the view flashing before his eyes had causing him. He gulped, shutting his eyelids tightly, attempting to block out everything around him for the sake of his already ailing stomach.

"Kid, ya dead?"

Riku refused to answer, if he did, the vomit his stomach decided to launch into the back of throat might pour all over his clothes and Axel's car. Not that he really cared about the latter.

"Shit, I killed him. The boss is gonna have my ass!"

The silver-haired boy couldn't help but smirk at the comment, it becoming a full-fledged grin when the car began to slow down. He could feel the vehicle make a right turn before coming to a complete stop. He heard Axel step out of his car with a mumbled," Let's go."

The teen opened his door, glad that he had reached the destination with every piece of his body still intact as he stepped out. If no one was around, Riku would've gone on his knees and kissed the ground he was standing on.

Yes, he was _that_ happy.

The door was flung shut with an audible _thump_, Riku turning around to see just where exactly this lunatic had brought him. His eyes widened a fraction at the choice of location. Burger King.

Joy.

* * *

**R**iku wasn't ready to be back in the car. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could _handle_ being back in the car. Not with Axel driving. His stomach was finally starting to feel better, the junk food seeming to ease the urge to vomit every couple of seconds and his migraine.

But Riku knew once he stepped foot back into that car, everything would return. He was one-hundred percent sure that it would. He couldn't guarantee that his stomach would be able to keep all the contents recently placed into it down, though.

"Shit." Now usually Riku never cared for things, but just for the sake of small talk, he could pretend to.

"What's wrong now?" He could fake concern pretty well, it was the least he could do since the guy bought food for him, after flirting with the cashier so he could get a discount. Which he was told he would receive, but never did.

"I gotta be at work for 9:30." Riku took a quick glance at the clock attached to the dashboard, its lime- green digits spelling out 9:27.

"Well, you'll never make it, so tough." The teen watched Axel out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the strange glint that appeared in his cat-like eyes.

"That's what you think."

Axel pulled the cars' gear into reverse before backing out of his parking space, changing it to drive before speeding out of the fast food restaurant's parking lot, and zooming down the streets with Riku clutching onto his seat belt for dear life again.

He was starting to fall in love with the thing.

* * *

**H**ow the hell Axel reached all the way downtown in two minutes flat, Riku would never know. Axel was beside himself, giddy at the fact that he still had a minute to spare. He gave Riku a look that just screamed, " And you thought I wouldn't make it."

Oh yes, this man annoyed Riku _greatly. _Even if he had his amusing moments. Which Riku would never admit to him, of course, in fear that the compliment would go straight to his balloon-sized head and inflate his ego even more than it was already swelled.

"Come on, I know you want answers to all those questions floating around your pretty little head." Riku could feel his eye twitch again, how the hell was he pretty? That was like a stab at his manly pride.

Axel had long ago disappeared behind the double doors at the entrance of the building. The police station to be exact. Riku didn't understand why he was brought here, but followed the red-head, regardless, thoughts swirling around his confused mind.

Was Axel a cop? No, he couldn't be, he didn't come off as the "cop" type, either. But it would explain the way he drove, which was honestly wicked in its own sense, but still dangerous as fuck. Maybe he was turning Riku in for some crime he committed.

Axel did say something about blood being all over his clothes. Maybe he killed somebody, or ran someone over like Axel almost did earlier that morning. Or maybe he was in an accident of some sort, but then he would have bruises, wouldn't he? Or may-

"Yo, silver! Haul ass man, _haul ass_!"

Riku had already carried himself into the department without realizing it, his rambling clouding his thoughts as his feet decided to take control and lead him to wherever it is they took him. He could see Axel up ahead, talking to some guy with a mullet.

"_Hehe, mullet-head,"_ Riku snickered._ Oh Jesus, did I just "hehe?!"_

Secretly, Riku blamed the junk food. Who knows what kind of stuck they loaded into their burgers. He felt someone grab his hand as they dragged him down the crowded halls. "This ain't no time to daydream, pretty boy."

And the stabs just continued at poor Riku's pride.

He was tugged into a vacant room, the only people occupying it was Axel and some blonde guy he didn't know. There was a desk and one chair behind it and one in front, which Riku was forcefully thrown in, while Axel took a seat across him, the other guy choosing to stand.

"Alright, Riku, Demyx. And vice versa. Now onto the case." He opened one of the draw at the side of the desk slowly, the hinges giving squeaks that sounded like baby chicks dying. Demyx gave Riku a sheepish grin,"Sorry, we're kinda low on funds at the moment."

The teen only made an O-shape with his mouth, his head nodding slightly, as a response. Axel had pulled out a burgundy folder with a few sheets of paper stuck inside, placing it on the desk as he gave it a little shove in Riku's direction. "Prepare yourself kid, this might not be something you're ready to see."

He nodded again, his hands trembling as they took hold of the folder, gulping as he opened in slightly. He took one last glance at Axel, who gave him a bored look, before taking his first look at the papers, wishing he hadn't. Oh how he _wished_ he hadn't.

They were pictures, horrible, horrible pictures. The first being a women's body, her dress torn at numerous places. Her body was was placed in an awkward position, a deep gash noticeable in her chest. Blood was everywhere on her body, drying up against her pale skin.

Her head was detached from her body, laying at the side of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her tongue hung out her slightly ajar mouth. Riku's grip tightened on the folder. _It couldn't be._

Underneath the picture spelled out a heading that would forever haunt Riku in his dreams. _Rena Hikari. _No, it couldn't be his mother. This wasn't real, why the hell would they even show him something like this? Why would someone want to see such of morbid picture of their mother?

He flung the folder back onto the table, his mind set on not seeing anymore. Demyx gave him a pitiful look, knowing that Axel's plan was absolutely horrible, but did the man ever listen to Demyx? No!

Axel was picking away at dirt that somehow found its way underneath his nail, giving Riku a quick glance with his jade eyes before returning them to their previous position.

"Alright kid, I'll make this short. Yesterday at around 8:30 pm., Demyx and I were sent to your by an anonymous caller. We found your parents both beheaded in different parts of the house and you collapsed on the middle of the living room floor. "

He took a grab at the folder gently sliding a couple of picture in front of where the teen was seated. Riku didn't want to see anymore, crossing his arms as he _hmphed_, fixing his gaze onto the many certificates addressed to Axel.

"Riku please take a look," It was Demyx this time, the blonde giving him an encouraging smile," They might help you remember any details that might help us solve your parents' murder." The mullet wearing one placed his hand on the pictures, leaning across the desk as he scooted them closer towards the boy.

Curiosity got the best of Riku, his eyes betraying his mind and peeking at the photos on their own accord, widening at the realization that he _did_ recognize some of the stuff. The picture on the left was of the wall next to his kitchen, bloody letters forming the sentence "_You're next, boy."_

Everything returned, hitting him like a ton of bricks as he choked on air. The guy chasing him, his maniacal voice, even the umbrella. _That stupid umbrella. _

But what disturbed Riku the most was all the blood he recalled, painted on the walls and bleeding into the furniture. It was so much blood, and now knowing that it belonged to his parents' just made his headache return.

"I-I remember." His voice was raspy, his throat feeling parched. "I remember e-everything."

Demyx lit up, shoving the other picture in Riku's face."What about this one?"

Riku backed up a little, eyes roaming over the photo but not really paying attention. His mind had drifted elsewhere, losing interest in everything around him. "Kid, just look at it."

Axel's stern voice snapped the silver-haired boy out of his thoughts, forcing him to return to reality. He eyed the picture, which was honestly the only photo he looked at today that didn't include blood everywhere.

The picture was more of a sign. The top resembling a cross, the horizontal lines being about the same size as the verticals as they grew skinnier towards the bottom, swelling as they attached themselves to bottom of the sign, which resembled the top of a heart, but turned upside-down in this case.

It was painted a dark black color onto a random wall in Riku's blood-stained house. The drawing looked rushed, the lines a little messy and out of place, but it didn't matter. No matter how horribly drawn the picture was, the sign was still legible. At least to Riku,anyways.

It was the symbol for one of the most feared gangs inhabiting the town.

The room was silent as Riku examined the pictures, his face twisting in all sorts of fashion as he realized more and more. Axel couldn't help but smirk, thinking that now might be the best time for him to make that important phone call he knew his boss was waiting for.

He picked himself out of his seat, carrying himself with confidence as he left the room, throwing back a grumble that sounded along the lines of "I'll be right back." He didn't care if they heard him or not, its not like it would've mattered.

He wandered down the the multiple halls until he reached the mens' restroom, pushing the door open as he entered, examining the space below every stall to make sure he was alone. He smirked as he trudged into a random stall, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number as he shut and locked the door.

He leaned his back against the door, one hand holding the phone while the other was shoved in his pocket, pulling out his lighter as he began to play with the trigger. Flicking it every so often, watching in amazement as the fire sprung into the air, only to disappear two seconds later.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Axel, do you have the boy yet?"_

"Well I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't."

"_Excellent." Click._

* * *

**A **man miles away sat in his study, legs perched on top of his organized desk as he gazed out the window placed perfectly at the side of him. A smile was visible on his cracked lips, slightly yellow tinged teeth exposed.

"Just excellent."

Oh, he couldn't _wait_ for the fun to begin.

* * *

Well review please, or leave me tips on how to improve my writing. Or both if you're really nice. : )


End file.
